Chasing Perfection
by selenavella
Summary: Saat ini keadaan berbalik, ketika dulu Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi Knight in Shinning armor Sakura , kali ini ialah yang harus mengambil peran itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan ketika Sasuke, tidak sama seperti dulu? Ia berubah. "Karena…setiap orang sempurna dengan cara mereka sendiri." SasuSaku 2014 Selenavella.
1. Lembaran Pertama

Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

But, this story always mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Etc.**

_Rate : M_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

_Chasing Perfection_

_**By **_Arissacchin

_**Lembaran pertama.**_

.

.

Sorakan ramai terdengar membahana di halaman Akademi Konoha.

Pewaris perusahaan Haruno itu menyeringai tipis melihat hasil karya Lee dan kawanan lainnya. Juugo, laki-laki yang merupakan murid beasiswa menyebalkan itu kini tengah berdiri meratapi –ya dia lebih suka menyebutnya meratapi, tas dan buku-buku yang di lemparkan ke kolam.

Siswa-siswi Akademi Konoha tertawa puas menatap Juugo yang saat ini terlihat seperti akan meledak. Wajah pemuda malang itu sudah berubah menjadi ungu –dan sedikit kemerahan. Mungkin perbuatan Lee pada pemuda itu dengan melemparkan tasnya ke dalam kolam sedikit toh rasanya hal itu hal yang sepele bukan? Tidak seperti ia membakar tas dan seisi loker cowok raksasa itu.

Pemuda bernama Lee itu mengengadah menatapnya yang kini berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Sakura mendengus geli, entah sudah berapa kali orang-orang itu mem_bully_ siswa-siswi hanya karena kalimat sederhana yang keluar dari bibirnya.

_Penjilat_.

Orang-orang berlomba-lomba kelihatan baik di hadapannya, berlomba-lomba menyenangkan hatinya, dan saling berusaha menjadi orang yang bisa ada di sisinya.

Ironis.

Padahal apapun yang mereka lakukan, kecil kemungkinan Haruno Sakura akan mengingat mereka.

Haruno Sakura membuang mukanya dengan memutar tubuhnya menjauhi pohon apel, _"_pelajaran Asuma akan di mulai, ayo kita pergi Neji."

"Aku penasaran bagaimana kalau dewan direksi menemukan ada anak yang ter_bully _karena kau lagi Sakura," ucap Neji seraya berjalan di samping Sakura. Pemuda Hyuuga itu kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Padahal dia hanya—"

"Jaketku kotor Neji, dan jaket itu baru dikirim dari Milan kemarin. Memangnya mengirimkan barang dengan jarak ribuan kilometer itu gratis ya," gerutu Sakura, ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Lagipula, aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu pada raksasa itu. Lee hanya berinisiatif sendiri dan itu bukan perintahku."

"Tentu—"

"SAKURA! NEJI!"

Ia baru melangkah tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang melingkar di bahunya untuk mencari pegangan saat ia berhenti berlarian. Namikaze Naruto nyaris membuatnya terjungkal karena perbuatannya. Ia melirik galak ke arah samping kirinya dan menemukan Naruto yang berkeringat. Pemuda Namikaze itu tidak ikut dengannya dan Neji saat menonton Lee tadi, dengan alasan ada urusan dengan kekasihnya –atau kekasih-kekasihnya.

Apa yang mereka lakukan hingga berkeringat begitu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan perempuan-perempuan itu, Naruto," Neji yang berdiri di sampingnya meliriknya sekilas. "Dan, Sakura jangan melotot begitu. Matamu hampir copot dari tempatnya."

"Aku belum sempat melakukan apa-apa asal kalian tahu," Naruto malah tertawa dengan suara yang agak keras, ia kemudian berjalan sambil menyeret Sakura yang ada di dalam rangkulannya. "Dan, Haruno Sakura-_sama_, aku punya kabar baik untukmu."

Sakura membuka bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan. "Kabar apa, bodoh?"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik bahunya dan membuatnya menatap sepasang mata berwarna biru itu. Sakura mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, rasa penasaran menggerogotinya. Tapi, sebelum ia bisa membuka mulutnya kembali, Naruto tersenyum senang dan membuka mulutnya.

"Sasuke di transfer kembali ke Akademi Konoha."

Dan beberapa detik yang berlalu terasa begitu lama, mulut Sakura perlahan menganga. Kemudian dengan cepat tubuhnya berbalik menatap Naruto. "_Nande? _Kapan? Kenapa? Ba-bagaimana!Kau lihat dimana!"

"Aku mendengar dari anak-anak perempuan, dia ada di lantai 1 seharusnya ia baru keluar dari –HEY! SAKURA!" Naruto berteriak begitu menyadari Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkannya dan Neji dengan cepat.

"Perempuan itu," dengus Neji.

Kedua pemuda itu kemudian saling berpandangan dan tawapun pecah di anntara mereka berdua. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berlari mengejar sang gadis Haruno itu.

.

.

.

Nama pemuda itu Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengatur Haruno Sakura. Dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi, semasa di SMP Sasuke adalah kapten dari tim basket Akademi Konoha.

Sayangnya 3 tahun yang lalu pemuda itu di transfer ke luar Jepang, untuk mengikuti Ibunya.

"Minggir!"

Rambut sepinggang Sakura bergerak-gerak di punggungnya saat gadis itu berlarian di koridor Akademi Konoha. Berpasang-pasang mata kelihatan heran kenapa gadis angkuh itu berlarian di koridor dengan wajah sumringah yang benar-benar jarang ia perlihatkan.

Beberapa tertegun, karena bisa di hitung dengan jari berapa kali perempuan itu tersenyum –tersenyum tulus bukannya tersenyum mengejek.

Neji dan Naruto yang menyusul berlarian di belakangnya tampaknya membuat mereka tampak makin heran. Tiga orang yang merupakan penguasa –atau guru Kurenai menyebut mereka gerombolan pengacau, Konoha itu kelihatan dalam _mood _yang sangat baik.

Sakura juga menyadari bahwa hampir setiap orang yang melihatnya berlarian bersama Neji dan Naruto memandang mereka bertiga seperti alien. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Benar-benar tidak peduli. Karena, saat ini yang ia ingin lihat hanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan langkahnya terhenti di depan kelas Asuma_ –_kelas yang seharusnya ia hadiri. Di hadapannya berdiri pemuda berambut gelap, wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasa. Dengan tas yang ia sampirkan ke punggungnya dengan asal-asalan, pemuda itu kelihatan masih seperti pemuda dengan _image badboy _yang ia ingat.

Hanya 6 langkah lagi dan Sakura akan bisa menyentuh pemuda itu, merasakan bahwa pemuda itu memang benar-benar ada di hadapannya. 6 langkah lagi dan rasa rindunya bisa terbebaskan.

Mata hitam Sasuke dan mata hijaumiliknya saling memandang satu sama lain.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya terasa begitu sakit. Tubuhnya terhenti, seperti enggan bergerak. Dunianya terasa berhenti bergerak ketika mata segelap malam itu menatapnya. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Ia tahu dengan jelas, bahwa saat ini, sesuatu yang bahkan Sakura tidak bisa jelaskan tengah terjadi.

"Sasuke-_teme_!"

Narutolah yang pertama berlari dan berteriak ke arah Sasuke, seolah-olah mewakili Sakura, Naruto meloncat memeluknya dan nyaris membuat Sasuke terjungkal ke belakang. Ia tertawa dengan keras, dan sifat kekanakan pemuda itu muncul lagi.

Tepukan pelan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh. Neji memandangnya dengan khawatir. "_Daijoubuka_?"

"Engh," Sakura mengangguk pelan, bibirnya kemudian mengulas seringai tipis melihat Sasuke menatapnya balik. "Aku baik-baik saja."

_Atau mungkin semua itu hanya perasaannya belaka._

.

.

.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaan bagaimana kabarmu?"

Di meja itu terdapat empat orang yang mengenal satu sama lain hampir seumur hidup mereka masing-masing. Haruno Sakura menyeruput cola yang berada di tangannya, mata hijaunya terus mengamati Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Baik-baik saja kupikir," Sasuke mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Setidaknya tidak terlalu buruk."

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi ke Akademi Konoha?" giliran Neji bertanya.

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di sini, dan Ibu mengatakan kami akan pindah ke Tokyo lagi. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kembali masuk ke Akademi Konoha bukan."

Kemudian keadaan kembali hening. Iris hijau itu mengamati pria di depannya. Uchiha Sasuke bisa di bilang lumayan berubah. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi dan –astaga Sakura merasa seperti orang mesum, tubuhnya terbentuk lebih baik di bandingkan tubuh ceking Uchiha muda itu 3 tahun yang lalu. Pengaruh pubertas mungkin. Kulitnya masih putih walaupun tidak seputih dulu. Sakura bisa melihat beberapa luka di tangan Sasuke. Dan, terakhir mata kelam pemuda itulah yang menurutnya paling berubah. Daripada terlihat lembut tiap menatapnya, Uchiha muda itu kelihatan lebih hati-hati menurutnya. Tapi, entahlah. Ia begitu yakin ada yang berubah dari Uchiha Sasuke walaupun ia sendiri kurang yakin apa yang berubah dari pemuda itu.

_Ia masih harus mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu._

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menjentikan jarinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke _Knight_ malam ini? _Clubbing _melepas penat bagaimana?"

"Naruto—"

"Tidak bisa," potong Uchiha Sasuke. Tiga pasang mata itulah yang membuatnya kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku ada pekerjaan paruh waktu malam ini."

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa tertampar kembali.

Dan ia kembali di ingatkan bahwa dunia Sasuke dan dunianya sudah berbeda.

.

.

.

"Apa yang membuat _Ojou-sama _begitu murung?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di luar kaca mobilnya. Ia menghela nafasnya, kemudian menopangkan kepalanya pada tangan kanannya. "Banyak hal Kakashi. Kepalaku sampai mau pecah rasanya."

"_Yare yare,_" pria berusia awal 30'an itu terkekeh pelan. "Tapi, anda lebih baik jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Nanti akan tumbuh keriput di kening anda kalau anda mengerutkan kening anda terus menerus."

"Kau bicara apa," Sakura mendengus menahan tawa. "Bahkan dengan keriputpun aku akan tetap tampak cantik. Lagipula, kau pikir aku mau apa punya beban pikiran begini."

Ya, begitu banyak hal yang membuat otaknya di paksa berputar untuk berpikir.

Dunia memang telah berubah, tentu saja.

Dan begitupula Uchiha Sasuke.

Harusnya ia menyadari lebih awal bahwa Sasuke yang bertemu dengannya kembali bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang akan tersenyum lembut padanya, bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang akan selalu melindunginya, dan bukan pula Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu ada di sisinya.

Roda nasib berputar.

3 tahun yang lalu, siapa yang menyangka bahwa kerajaan bisnis keluarga Uchiha akan runtuh dengan begitu mudahnya karena pihak dalam? Kekayaan keluarga dengan silsilah panjang itu hilang dalam sekejap dan beralih tangan pada orang lain. Ia tidak menyalahkan hal itu membuat perubahan besar-besaran dalam hidup keluarga Uchiha, karena mungkin jika hal itu terjadi pada keluarganya, keluarganyapun akan berubah.

Ia masih ingat pagi hari dimana ia mendengar dari Ibunya bahwa keluarga Uchiha mengalami kebangkrutan. Ia sadar, dalam dunia bisnis dalam 1 detik setiap orang bisa dengan mudah terguling dari tahta yang ia duduki.

Keluarga Uchiha tercerai berai. Kak Itachi terpaksa pulang dari Inggris, Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah berhari-hari, dan hari itupun datang. Paman Fugaku menggantung dirinya di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Ia masih ingat bagaimana muramnya ekspresi si bungsu Uchiha saat pemakaman Ayahnya di laksanakan.

Hidup mereka berubah.

Kak Itachi berusaha membanting tulang mencari cara untuk membiayai keluarganya, Tante Mikoto mencari pinjaman kesana-kemari, dan Sasuke mengundurkan diri dari Akademi Konoha. Suasana saat itu kacau sekali, baik Sakura, Neji, atau Naruto sudah berusaha menawarkan bantuan pada keluarga Sasuke. Salahkanlah ego besar si laki-laki keras kepala itu, karena ia menolak habis-habisan dan bahkan mengusir mereka bertiga.

Dan pada akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke pindah dari Tokyo, dan pemuda itupun seolah menghilang di telan bumi. Heh, pribahasa yang—

"—saya melihat Tuan Sasuke di pelataran parkir tadi Nona. Apa anda sudah bertemu dengan Tuan muda?"

Ia mengerjap. "Sudah," jawab Sakura. Bisa di bilang _bodyguard _merangkap supir merangkap pengawasnya ini hampir mengetahui segala hal mengenai Haruno Sakura. Blah, toh Hatake Kakashi adalah tempat dimana Sakura bisa dengan mudah mencurahkan pikirannya.

"Dia memakai sepedah ke Akademi Konoha, saya pikir itu akan menjadi sulit untuknya."

Sakura menggeram rendah, ia mengacak-acak rambut merah jambunya dengan kasar. Tentu saja, kenapa ia bisa melupakan hal itu. Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu penguasa Akademi Konoha –dulunya. Orang terdekat dari Haruno Sakura. Orang yang dulunya selalu mencari gara-gara dengan tiap orang. Dengan kata lain, akan banyak orang yang memiliki dendam pada lelaki itu.

Ia akan terkejut kalau tidak akan ada orang yang mencari gara-gara dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan keadaan Sasuke di titik terbawahnya, akan banyak orang yang mengincarnya. Dan ia yakin dengan status Sasuke sebagai murid '_beasiswa_' akan mempermudah orang-orang untuk melakukan hal-hal yang selama ini mereka inginkan.

_Well_, akan banyak hal yang ia harus lakukan esok hari sepertinya.

Lagipula, siapa sih yang membuat aturan bodoh seperti menjahili murid-murid beasiswa?

.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik masih terdengar di ruangan _VIP _di Klub _Knight_. Malam ini baik Naruto dan Neji tidak di temani satu perempuanpun. Bahkan Haruno Sakurapun mengatakan bahwa malam ini ia tidak akan bisa menemani keduanya.

Delapan gelas minuman keras telah di minum oleh Naruto, dan ia masih belum teler.

Memang ia belum legal untuk berada di sini. Tapi, apa yang polisi-polisi bodoh itu bisa lakukan ketika ia _notabene _adalah pemilik klub ini? Percayalah uang bisa membuat segala hal jadi lebih mudah.

"Sasuke berubah," Neji membuka mulutnya. "Tidak kusangka ia akan kembali saat ini juga."

"Memangnya aku menyangka dia bakal pulang? Kupikir Sasuke tidak akan pernah kembali sungguh, apalagi ia kembali ke Akademi Konoha. Si _teme _itu nekat. datang sebagai murid beasiswa, diakan tahu aturannya. Lebih baik ia ke sekolah biasa." Naruto menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Sakura bodoh, gara-gara aturan yang ia buat aku berani taruhan besok orang-orang akan mulai mem_bully_ Sasuke."

"Astaga," desah Neji. "Sakura dan peraturannya, semua ini semacam _backfire_."

"Sakura juga yang bodoh, gara-gara aturan yang ia buat aku berani taruhan besok orang-orang akan mulai menjahili Sasuke."

Naruto ingat jelas bahwa Sakura selalu membenci murid beasiswa. Beda kelas menurut perempuan Haruno itu, mereka tidak pantas ada di Akademi Konoha. Ironisnya sekarang laki-laki yang paling gadis itu pedulikan justru menjadi murid beasiswa.

"Lee sepertinya akan menjahili Sasuke habis-habisan."

"Tentu saja, Sasukekan pernah mempermalukan Lee saat kita masih di tingkat 8," Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tapi, memangnya orang-orang akan berani menyentuh Sasuke? Walaupun keluarga Uchiha jatuh miskin, dia tetap Uchiha Sasuke. Pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo, cowok yang bisa bertarung satu lawan sembilan dan tetap tidak kalah, dan jangan lupakan Sakura. Siapa yang bakal nekat menyentuh Sasuke? _Knight in black horse_nya Sakura."

"Dan jangan lupakan kita, memang siapa yang nekat menyentuh Uchiha Sasuke jika kita ada di belakang si rambut ayam itu. Mereka pasti masih lebih menyayangi nyawa mereka bukan?" Neji mengangkat gelasnya mengajak Naruto bersulang. "Untuk tahun terakhir di sekolah yang sepertinya akan menyenangkan."

Naruto mengangkat gelasnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Dan untuk si brengsek yang beruntung."

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah pria bodoh.

Ia tahu jelas kembali ke Akademi Konoha adalah suatu keputusan bodoh. Dengan keadaannya saat ini, ia bisa dikatakan adalah pria yang paling tidak berdaya di lingkungan Akademi tolol itu. Tapi apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan ketika Ibunya memutuskan pindah ke Tokyo lagi, dan jelas biaya untuk pindah sekolah cukup mahal.

Beasiswa di Akademi Konoha terdengar menggiurkan apalagi ketika kau tidak memiliki banyak pilihan lainnya.

Entitas adam ini tahu jelas bahwa dirinya yang kembali bersekolah di Akademi khusus orang-orang yang memiliki uang dengan jumlah banyak itu memiliki banyak konsekuensi. Salah satunya bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman lamanya.

Dia tahu jelas bahwa kini ia berbeda _kelas_ dengan 3 orang teman lamanya itu. Ia bukan lagi Uchiha Sasuke, si bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang kemansyurannya sudah berlangsung sejak lama. Bukan lagi Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki segalanya dan bisa menghancurkan segalanya dalam hitungan detik. Dan bukan pula Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

Kali ini, dia cuman Uchiha Sasuke.

Laki-laki biasa, pekerja paruh waktu di kedai kopi, dan anak dari seorang pemilik toko bunga kecil-kecilan.

Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, kakinya melangkah memasuki gedung Akademi Konoha. Ia mengacuhkan bisik-bisik di sekelilingnya. Bah, dia tahu kok kalau dia akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan semua orang sejak ia memutuskan masuk ke Akademi Konoha.

**BRUK.**

"Oh lihat, ini dia murid beasiswa baru kita. Uchiha Sasuke!"

_Dan ia jelas mengetahui kemungkinan bahwa akan banyak orang yang dengan sukarela mem_bully_nya._

Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya memandang datar cowok berambu aneh di depannya, ia kemudian menggerakan tubuhnya ke arah kiri dan berkata, "Aku terlambat masuk ke kelas."

Tapi lagi-lagi tangan pemuda ceking di depannya membuatnya tertahan lagi. Matanya mendelik menatap pria itu. Walaupun tangannya mengepal di dalam sakunya karena ia menahan marahnya, tapi wajahnya masih terlihat tidak menampakan ekspresi berarti. Ia ingat jelas, bahwa di sini, dia tidak lagi bisa berbuat semena-menanya.

_Sabar Sasuke…sabar…_

"Woah! Berani sekali kau! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tiga orang pria lain di belakang orang ini terlihat mendengus menahan tawa. "Kau tahu siapa aku bukan!"

"Memangnya kau siapa," ucap Sasuke malas-malasan seraya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha meng_handle _emosinya sendiri.

Tawa terdengar di koridor Akademi Konoha, dan dengan cepat pemuda itu mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. Tangannya mengepal di udara, matanya membelalak marah. "HEI! KAU BRENG—"

"Kurasa kau tidak akan mau menyentuh Sasuke, Lee."

Suara seorang perempuan membuat seisi koridor itu hening. Mata Lee yang awalanya terlihat marah kali ini terlihat membelalak panik. Uchiha Sasuke masih mengingat suara milik siapakah yang mampu membuat Lee berhenti.

"Sakura-_san_…" gagap Lee seraya melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Sasuke dengan kasar.

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus. Tubuh kurus Sakura membelah kerumunan, menciptakan bisik-bisik di sekeliling mereka semua. Perlahan-lahan orang-orang mulai membubarkan diri –ia tahu bahwa tidak akan ada orang di Akademi ini yang mau memiliki masalah dengan Haruno Sakura.

"Kau kira siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan hal itu?" matanya menyipit menatap Lee dari atas hingga bawah.

"Ta-tapi ini peraturan darimu bukan? Peraturan!"

Sakura sejenak terdiam. "Kalau begitu berhenti, tinggal hapuskan saja peraturannya, mudah bukan?"

"APA!" suara Lee melengking, ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Tapi kenapa! Peraturan ini sudah berlangsung lama, kenapa tiba-tiba di hentikan?"

"Itukan terserah dia." Naruto yang baru saja tiba langsung merangkul Sakura seraya melemparkan cengirannya. "Dia yang membuat, dia yang menghapus."

"Atau setidaknya Sasuke adalah pengecualian dalam peraturan bodoh itu," lanjut Neji yang muncul dari belakang Sasuke.

"Tapi—"

"Dengarkan apa kata mereka? Kau bukan siapa-siapa, kau tidak ada hak untuk membantah mengerti?" ketus Sakura. Ia melepaskan rangkulan Naruto dan berderap berjalan ke arah Lee. Setelah berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu ia menunjuk pemuda itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan tangan kotormu, atau bahkan keluargamu kalau kau berani menyentuh Uchiha Sasuke sedikitpun mengerti?"

"Dan ini berlaku untuk kalian semua!" gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan mulai memandangi semua orang yang menonton kejadian ini. Ia memasang wajah datarnya dan menatap mereka semua satu persatu. "Jika aku mendengar ada yang menjahili, memukuli, melirik, apalagi menyentuh Uchiha Sasuke aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memberi perhitungan pada siapapun. Aku tidak peduli kalian laki-laki atau perempuan, tapi kalau kalian—"

"Aku tidak butuh perlindungan dari seorang perempuan."

Dan semua mata yang awalnya menatap Sakura kini berbalik memandangi Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berambut gelap itulah yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Apa?" ucap Sakura dengan alis yang mengkerut.

Sasuke memandang perempuan yang kini berbalik berdiri sejajar dengannya, ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu Haruno. _Back off, _jangan campuri urusanku_._"

_Heh, dia tidak butuh perlindungan apapun._

Terutama tidak dari seorang perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura.

Uchiha bungsu itu kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan berderap menjauhi kerumunan, ia mendengar suara Sakura yang memanggil-manggil namanya, tapi ia tidak peduli dan tidak boleh peduli. Kalau memang ia mau memutuskan tali hubungannya dengan orang-orang di masa lalunya.

…_Haruno Sakuralah orang pertama yang perlu ia jauhi._

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE.**

.

.

Author Note's :

HAHAHAHA GIMANA DENGAN FANFIC INI? Pengganti dark moon dan semoga bisa sama-sama dicintai kayak dark moon wkwkwk. Karakternya disini rada kejam gitu Sakuranya, anak borju alias anak orang tajir gituuuu. Sementara Sasuke? Ada _big twist _di chapter depan!

Jadi, lanjut apa….gimana?

Oh ya, ini bakalan ada rate M sceene tapi eksplisit. Mending tetep di rate ini, apa diturunin? Oh ya, ini mungkin nanti di update lagi bareng sama Ending Dark Moon ya hehehe. Jangan protes! :p Oh ya, ada yang punya wattpad? Kemungkinan cerita ini dibikin versi wattpadnya sama aku sih, kalau ada yang mau follow account wattpad aku, namanya selenavella ya hehehehe.

.

.

Sincerely,

.

Selena.


	2. Lembaran Kedua

Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

But, this story always mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Etc.**

_Rate : M_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

* * *

_Chasing Perfection_

_**By **_Selenavella

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Definisi kesempurnaan sendiri itu sebenarnya bagaimana?_

_Karena…setiap orang sempurna dengan cara mereka sendiri. _

_._

_._

_._

_**Lembaran kedua.**_

.

.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENGERTI APA YANG ADA DI DALAM KEPALA AYAMNYA ITU NARUTO!"

Pekikan frustasi Sakura menggema di dalam _basecamp _mereka, ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa berwarna merah itu. Setelah pulang sekolah ia segera menyeret kedua sahabatnya itu ke tempat yang ia sebut _basecamp _mereka.

Ruangan itu hanya ruangan sederhana.

Terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah, baik Naruto, Neji, dan Sakura menyulap tempat yang awalnya sebuah ruko yang kosong menjadi tempat peristirahatan mereka. Terdapat kumpulan foto, kalikatur wajah, dan beberapa lukisan di ruangan itu. Tempat ini merupakan tempat pelarian mereka bertiga –berenam sebenarnya, karena itulah bahkan disini di sediakan kasur untuk berjaga-jaga apabila salah satu diantara mereka ingin bermalam disini.

"Coba lihat dari sisi Uchiha Sasuke juga Sakura," Neji berusaha menenangkan kepala merah jambu Sakura. "Menurutmu bagaimana perasaannya? Diselamatkan oleh seorang perempuan, kau pikir bagaimana dengan harga dirinya?"

"_Ouch_. Berani taruhan kau melukai harga dirinya habis-habisan," ucap Naruto tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari kamera SLRnya.

Mata hijau Sakura mendelik galak Naruto, ia kemudian menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "_At least appreciate it!_ Aku menyelamatkannya, kalau aku tidak ada apa yang akan terjadi padanya?"

"Dia tidak akan mudah ter_bully_. Bagaimanapun keadaannya dia tetap Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Neji.

"Tapi dia tidak akan diperbolehkan berkelahi, kau tahukan kalau murid beasiswa ketahuan berkelahi beasiswa mereka akan di cabut. Jadi dalam kata lain, Uchiha Sasuke itu sekarang bisa di katakan tidak berdaya Hyuuga Neji," kata Sakura lagi. Sakura lalu memajukan tubuhnya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan lengannya. "Aku kesal."

"Hanya gara-gara Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau di bela olehmu, kau uring-uringan sampai begini. Wah wah pengaruh Uchiha Sasuke padamu ternyata masih besar juga ya," canda Naruto yang akhirnya menyimpan kameranya. Lelaki berambut kuning itu lalu tersenyum lebar. "Tapi sayangnya pengaruhmu padanya itu yang patut di pertanyakan."

Haruno muda itu melemparkan bantalnya pada Naruto. "Sialan," ia menghela nafasnya lagi, kemudian ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Tapi sungguh aku kesal sekali. Saking kesalnya ingin rasanya aku mematahkan kepala seseorang. Semua ini terasa asing, menyebalkan sekali."

"Asing?" tanya Neji.

"Sasuke berbeda, dia seperti menarik dirinya. Dia menghindariku."

"Kukira hanya aku yang merasakannya," dengus Neji, lelaki berambut coklat ia mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Dia sepertinya tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu. Lihat saja sewaktu tadi di kelas."

Kening Sakura makin mengkerut, mengingat bagaimana Sasuke lebih memilih bangku yang jauh di depan di bandingkan bangku kosong di sampingnya. Bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke memilih mengacuhkannya yang memanggil-manggil nama pemuda itu di lorong. Bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke lebih memilih bersembunyi darinya saat waktu istirahat.

Seandainya cowok itu bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke, dan hanya orang biasa, ia mengerti. Tapi ini Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang selalu menjaganya agar tidak keluar dari jalur. Cowok yang melarangnya melakukan hal bodoh dan selalu ada jika ia membutuhkannya.

"Menyebalkan," rutuk Sakura. "Memangnya aku punya penyakit kulit parah apa sampai-sampai ia menghindariku?"

"Dan kalaupun kau punya penyakit kulit, aku ragu kau akan mengijinkan dia menghindarimu," ucap Naruto seraya menyeringai. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan jenaka khas pemuda Uzumaki itu. "Kau bakalan mengikatnya, hingga dia akan selalu dalam jangkauanmu."

"Naruto!"

.

.

.

Uchiha bungsu itu tersenyum tipis begitu selesai memberikan segelas _cappuchino _untuk pelanggan kafe dimana ia bekerja. Dan seperti biasa, gerombolan perempuan-perempuan itu menahan diri untuk tidak memekik di tempat. Shiftnya hampir habis, setengah jam lagi dan kafe di daerah Shibuya ini akan tutup. Dia lelah –tentu saja, tapi apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Dia membutuhkan uang.

Tangannya berhenti bergerak ketika matanya melihat helaian bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan di depan kafenya. Dan mau tak mau hal itu membuatnya teringat dengan perempuan Haruno itu. Kejadian di sekolah tadi adalah kejadian yang terlucu yang pernah ia alami. Seolah-olah semesta mengolok-oloknya, ia yang dulu selalu berdiri di hadapan Haruno Sakura kini justru diberikan perlindungan oleh perempuan itu.

Dari dulu, ia sudah berusaha untuk membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya. Ia berusaha membuangnya ketika _mantan _teman-teman dari Ayahnya menagih-nagih hutang yang katanya milik Ayahnya dan ia terpaksa memohon-mohon agar diberikan waktu untuk membayarnya.

Dia membuang harga dirinya dan membiarkan Bibinya menghina-hina keluarganya yang menumpang hidup dengan Bibinya itu di Beijing.

Dan ia juga membuang harga dirinya dan menjual dirinya untuk biaya pengobatan Ibunya dulu.

Gigolo.

Ia tertawa miris dalam hatinya. Ya, ia seorang gigolo. Gigolo yang menjual tubuhnya untuk kepuasan perempuan lain yang membayarnya. Untuk apa? Untuk uang. Dirinya yang dulu menghambur-hamburkan uang dengan mudahnya kini justru mati-matian berusaha mencari uang yang banyak. Cara Tuhan membuat roda kehidupan berputar benar-benar lucu.

Ia yang bahkan merendahkan dirinya habis-habisan, intinya dia bahkan _seharusnya_ sudah tidak memiliki harga diri lagi. Seharusnya ia tidak menganggap orang-orang yang merendahkannya, seharusnya ia tidak peduli orang-orang yang menginjak-injaknya, seharusnya ia tidak memedulikan bagaimana tatapan orang-orang padanya.

_Kata kuncinya adalah seharusnya._

Tapi pada faktanya, ia tetaplah seorang Uchiha. Dan Uchiha terlahir dengan ego setinggi langit. Bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk menghilangkan egonya sungguh.

Bunyi ponselnya membuat perhatiannya teralih tangan kanannya merogoh ponsel yang berada di sakunya, tanpa membaca siapa peneleponnya ia membuka ponsel _flip_ itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Sasuke? Kau malam ini kosong? Aku baru tiba di Konoha juga, dan aku keseeeepian_."

"Baik, dimana?"

"_Nanti ku _e-mail_kan alamatnya yaaa? Sampai jumpa nanti_~"

Dan sambungan telefon itupun terputus. Ia mendengus pelan, ah setidaknya ia tetap akan mendapatkan jatah tidur malam ini setelah _pekerjaan_nya selesai jadi ia tidak akan tertidur di kelas nanti.

.

.

.

Puteri dari keluarga Haruno iu berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya dengan telefon yang masih menempel di telinga kanannya. Wajahnya terlihat muram.

"Dia menjauhiku Gaara. Walaupun aku tidak peka tapi aku tahu dia menjauhiku. Itu jelas sekali. Memangnya kaupikir aku bodoh apa sampai aku tidak menyadarinya? Begini-begini aku juga perempuan tahu!"

Terdengar tawa kecil dari sambungan ponselnya. "_Memangnya kau pikir kenapa dia menjauhimu? Mungkin kau terlalu menyebalkan jadi dia menjauhimu_."

"Panda-_kun_! Kau menyebalkan sekali," gerutu Sakura.

Gaara tertawa kecil, "_sudah lama sejak kau memanggilku begitu_."

"Kau tidak membantu sama sekali sungguh."

"_Baiklah begini tuan putri Haruno Sakura, dia itu Uchiha Sasuke, pria dengan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit_," jelas Gaara dengan santai. "_Kau pikir bagaimana perasaannya saat dia lindungi oleh perempuan? Dia lelaki Sakura, dan kau tahu jelas kalau_—"

"—lelaki manapun punya ego yang tinggi, ya ya ya. Aku bosan sekali mendengar kata-kata itu berulang-ulang kali. Kau itu punya hubungan batin dengan Neji ya?" omel Sakura. "Aku sudah mendengar hal itu dari Neji."

"_Kalau begitu kenapa kau mau menelefonku kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya_."

"Habis aku merindukaaaaaanmu," Sakura tersenyum kecil sebelum matanya melirik _photo frame _yang berada di dinding kamarnya. Foto dirinya, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, dan Ino. "Kau sudah lama tidak pulang-pulang ke Tokyo. Kau tidak tahukan betapa aku merindukan temanku yang pikirannya paling lurus ini?"

"_Ha ha, lucu sekali_."

"Tapi serius," ia menghela nafasnya sebelum memajukan bibirnya. "Kapan kau pulang sih? Kenapa kau begitu betah di Hokkaido?"

"_Kau sebegitu merindukanku? Aku tersanjung sungguh_."

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu tanpa nada sinis begitu ya?"

"_Maaf, suaraku memang sudah dari sananya seperti ini._"

Ia mendengus pelan. "Oh ya, apa kabar Ino ya? Kudengar terakhir dia menang kontes model begitu ya? Tubuhnya tinggi sih, langsing, kalau jadi model memang pantas."

"_Mm, aku juga hilang kontak dengan Ino, terkhir aku berhubungan saat aku liburan ke California_," gumam Gaara. Terdengar helaan nafas di ujung telefon. "_Aku baru tahu dia jadi model."_

Mereka berenam—Gaara Sakura Sasuke Naruto Neji Ino, sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Lingkungan mereka sama, orang tua mereka hampir tidak pernah ada bagi mereka. Terjebak dalam keadaan yang sama, mereka berenam saling mendekatkan diri hingga pada akhirnya mereka bersahabat. Untuk Sakura sendiri yang tumbuh tanpa orang tua di sampingnya, kelima orang itu merupakan keluarga keduanya. Mereka adaah orang yang paling ia sayangi.

Sakura tertawa kecil mengingat kalau mereka berenam dikenal sebagai pengacau tengil bagi rekan-rekan bisnis keluarga mereka. Dari mereka berenam hanya Gaara dan Sasuke yang memiliki jalan pikiran yang _lurus_. Neji sendiri pada akhirnya terbawa-bawa oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

"_Kenapa?_"

Sakura menaikan alisnya. "Mm?"

"_Kau tertawa. Kenapa?_"

Haruno muda itu menutup matanya dan berguling di kasurnya hingga ia tidur dengan posisi terlentang. Hatinya terasa begitu kosong dan nyeri, seandainya saja ia bisa memutar waktu ia akan memberikan apapun agar ia bisa kembali ke waktu dulu.

"Aku rindu kita dulu, aku ingin kita semua bisa berkumpul kembali."

Hening di ujung telefon.

Sakura kembali berkata. "Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Gaara, aku kangen sekali kita semua yang dulu."

.

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukan waktu 4 pagi, tapi ia sudah bangun dari ranjang dan memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat. Ia harus pulang ke rumah, kemudian mandi dan pergi ke sekolah. Badannya terasa lengket sekali, walaupun _heck _ia sama sekali tidak kelelahan. Dia seharusnya bisa tidur dengan lebih lama, tapi lengket di tubuhnya benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya.

"Sayang, kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Rin yang tengah memandangnya bingung. Tubuh wanita itu terlihat tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi dadanya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Pulang. Transfer saja ke rekeningku."

"Ta-tapi ini masih pagi!"

"Dan aku masih harus sekolah besok," gumam Sasuke. Pemuda itu meraih tasnya dan mengangguk singkat. "Aku pamit."

Mengabaikan teriakan dari Rin yang memohonnya untuk tinggal, ia memilih berjalan lebih cepat ke pintu dan keluar dari kamar hotel berbintang itu. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat di lorong hotel, menjauhi ruangan hotel itu.

Bohong kalau ia katakan ia menikmati semua ini. Sebagai lelaki normal, seharusnya ia senang karena ia bisa tidur dengan perempuan manapun dan di bayar pula. Tapi, sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang lahir dengan sendok perak di mulutnya, pekerjaan ini benar-benar membuatnya jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia membayangkan hidupnya akan seperti ini.

2 tahun yang lalu, ia menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dunia gelap ini. Ia bekerja sebagai gigolo untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit Ibunya. Bertahun-tahun ia menyembunyikan pekerjaannya dan berkata pada Ibunya ia membayar semua biaya rumah sakit, hutang dari asuransi pendidikan dari Ayahnya.

Bohong.

Dia berbohong, uang itu sudah lama habis. Biaya untuk operasi ginjal membutuhkan biaya yang sedikit. Tapi, jika ia berkata jujur mungkin Uchiha Mikoto akan lebih memilih mati di bandingkan menerima uang kotor itu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu.

Ia sudah kehilangan Ayahnya, Kakaknya menjadi buronan para mafia judi, dan kini yang tersisa adalah Ibunya. Satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu ia lindungi. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkan apapun terjadi pada Ibunya. Walaupun hal itu berarti ia harus kehilangan harga dirinya ia tidak peduli, yang penting Ibunya masih bisa hidup dan berada di sisinya.

Bahkan jika hal itu bisa membunuhnya.

.

.

.

"Masih mengantuk Nona?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kakashi balik dari kaca spion mobilnya. Ia menghela nafasnya, malam kemarin ia mengobrol habis-habisan dengan Gaara hingga akhirnya ia tertidur sendiri. Mata pandanya bahkan tidak bisa di sembunyikan oleh bedak yang ia gunakan.

"Mm, aku ngantuk sekali."

"Apa anda mau bolos saja? Lagipula minggu ini anda hampir datang tiap hari, saya rasa tidak akan ada masalah jika anda tidak masuk hari ini."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menepuk-nepuk pahanya. "Tidak usah, nanti kalau aku tidak masuk aku bisa kelewat hal penting," jawab Sakura, perempuan berambut merah jambu itu menoleh ke arah kaca mobilnya. Mata hijaunya membesar menyadari siapa yang tengah berhenti di samping mobilnya.

"Sasuke?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, ia memperhatikan cowok itu dari balik kaca mobilnya. "Kakashi?"

"Ya Nona?"

"Kalau dari luar, mereka tidak akan bisa melihat ke dalam mobilkan?"

"Iya Nona."

"Mm."

Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya dan memperhatikan laki-laki yang duduk di atas sepedah merahnya itu. Baik lelaki itu miskin, kaya, tampan, jelek, menjengkelkan, menawan, apapun yang terjadi Uchiha Sasuke tetaplah Uchiha Sasuke.

Dulu, lelaki itu bertindak sebagai malaikat pelindungnya.

"Kakashi."

"Ya Nona?"

Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke. "Tolong cari tahu segala hal tentang Sasuke, bisa?"

"Baik Nona."

_Jadi kenapa sekarang ia tidak bisa menjadi malaikat pelindung Sasuke?_

_._

_._

_._

Author Note's :

Ngahahahaha, maaf big plot twist ya? Iya Sasuke jadi gigolo, sekali-kali pengen coba bikin fanfic gini aja. Rencananyakan mau di update bareng sama Dark Moon, tapi karena Dark Moon mungkin masih lama jadi ya gini. Lembaran ketiga nanti di update sama yang bab terakhir dark moon deh.

Lucu deh kalau baca kotak review sekarang-sekarang jadi semacam kotak demo. Gak di dark moon, gak di sini. Jaman dulu sih jarang ada yang ngritik gitu, tiba-tiba sekarang banyak yang kritik, protes, tapi lucu bacanya jadi hiburannya juga hehehe. Iya, penulisanku emang mungkin nurun ya? Abis aku ilang _passion _di dunia nulis, sempet juga sih kepikiran nutup account. Tapi tiap liat kotak review, rasanya sayang dan gak tega ninggalin pembaca penasaran #iniapakenapacurhat. Gitu deh ah pokoknya.

Jawaban pertanyaan di kotak Review :

**Fanficnya gak mutu banget, tengok fanfic hanaruppi itu semua bermutu. Sasukenya lenje-lenje, sakurnya dibikin jelek. Mau dibantai masashi k ya. : **_eaak jangan anon dong ah hehehe. lenje-lenje? Bencong dong? Ah sayangnya disini Sasuke jadi gigolo nih bukan bencong gimana dong? Mau dooong di bantai Masashi K :D_

**Alur&ide menurun, cerita gak bagus gak kayak dulu, gak ada feel sasusaku padahal dulu author terhitung bagus. **:_ iya nih maaf ya, abis gimana dong udah gak ada passion buat nulis. Ini juga maksain nulis buat ngembaliin passionnya. Makasih kritik dan pujiannya! :D_

**Masih ada ciri khas dark moon plotnya, mungkin kebawa dark moon ya? Atau cirik has penulisan author **_: Oh iya? Mungkin sih ya, tapi engga sih gakan sama kayak dark moon mungkin. Tapi entahlah hohohoho. :D_

**Kenapa si teme itu**? _: Teme jadi miskin, dia jadi gigolo, ngerasa minder kalau sama Saku huhuhu:(_

**Sasuke jadi miskin? : **_iya, keluarganya bangkrut :(_

**Fanficnya terasa beda, trobosan baru! **_: Ngahaha engga juga sih, plotnya rada pasaran kayaknya ya? :D_

**Mirip novel adaptasi Pamela Ann awalnya taunya bukan hehehe. Kenapa dia benci sama Sakura? **_: Novel adaptasi Pamela Ann? Baru denger loh, kalau boleh tau judulnya apa ya? Soalnya baru denger juga nama penulis Pamela ann jadi penasaran hehehe. Oh dan Dia ngerasa gak pantes, bukan benci juga sih. Cuman kalau deket-deket Sakura dia mender gitu hehehe :D_

**Apa di Watty bakalan bareng updatenya sama disini? Kenapa harus jauhin Sakura? Udah gak cinta? Atau emang mereka gak ada perasaan apa-apa**_ : Gak tau nih, baru rencana doang bakalan dibuat versi wattpad tapi versi novel gitu hehehe tapi belom bikin juga. Soalnya dia minder. Cinta kok jadi masih ada perasaan gitu hehehe :D_

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah review ya! Maaf gak disebutin, tapi dibaca kok semuanya! Makasih yang udah semangatin juga! :D

.

.

xoxo.

.

.

Selenavella.


End file.
